Uniting Forces
by PrincessMnMz
Summary: When Nico sees a girl yelling at nothing in a graveyard, it starts a ball rolling that can't be stopped.
1. Chapter 1

15 year-old Nico DiAngelo was peacefully sitting in a graveyard listening to Green Day on his iPod. That was before a girl, who looked about 13, walked into the graveyard, and promptly started yelling, loud enough to wake the dead, literally. Nico could hear them stirring, of course, she probably couldn't.

"You know what, I can't believe your nerve. How dare you even presume that you could kiss me." Nico normally would have ignored a ranting girl, except the fact that there was no one else in the graveyard and she was acting like someone would actually hear her. "Then, disappear. What type of person would do that. Especially when I was in danger of dying. That is just wrong. Even a god should know better. Even one of death."

Nico was really confused know, as far as he knew, his dad didn't go for blondes, not to mention he _wasn't_ the god of death. He's the god of wealth and _the_ dead, big difference. It didn't help his confusion any when a teenage guy that looked very much like him appear.

"I'm very sorry, Lady Kane," the guy said, trying to calm the girl. "And please, I can hear you quite well without your shouting, you are disturbing the dead."

"I can't believe you," the girl almost screamed, she had a slight British accent. "Here I am, I _nearly_ died multiple times, and your worrying about people who are already dead."

"Lady Kane, I really have to be going now. Your father only let me out of my duties long enough to tell you to keep it down." And with that the guy disappeared, leaving the girl behind her mouth set in a hard angry line, and fury shooting out of her blue eyes. She kicked the tombstone, then apologized. "Jerk ," she muttered.

She turned around and saw Nico standing there, she looked him over, and then reached seemingly into thin air. Or at least, that was what Nico thought before he saw her hand disappear. When he saw her hand appear again, she was holding a boomerang. Now, even though it looked harmless enough, Nico had had enough experiences with seemingly harmless items, reached behind the tombstone he had been leaning against and grabbed his sword.

"Demon, show yourself," the girl hissed to Nico.

"I'm the demon. I'm not the one disturbing the poor people's sleep." Nico had gotten protective over the dead who couldn't defend themselves, since the Titan War. Not to mention, he only got small amounts of time to himself in the preparation for the Giant War and the search for Percy.

"Oh, great. Another one. Personally, I don't think that the dead should really learn to suck it up, after all they're already in the After Life. Do their graves need to be quiet too. But that's just me personally, apparently dad, Anubis, and now you think otherwise. So, if you're not a demon, you're not a magician, and you're not human what are you."

"What do you mean, not human." Nico didn't think that playing dumb would work, but he figured it was worth a try.

"You have an aura around you, but clearly, you don't need me to tell you that," the girl said, quite condescendingly in Nico's opinion. But hey, he was asking for it, playing dumb.

"Okay ," Nico wasn't sure if boomerang-girl had the ability to tell if he was lying. He decided that his best chance at survival at this point was to tell the truth. He had been trying to avoid using his powers so he was slightly rusty. "My name is Nico di Angelo, Prince of the Underworld. I am the only living son of the god of the dead."

"My dad is god of the dead," boomerang-girl said. "And Carter, _my _brother is the only son of my dad."

"I'm pretty sure he isn't" Nico shot back. "You don't look like a Hades kid."

"Who said anything about Hades. Everyone knows Osiris is the god of the dead."

"That is so not true. I've never even heard about Osiris. I'm pretty sure that I know what I'm talking about. Anyway, Hades kids actually use weapons not boomerangs." As soon as he said it, Nico knew he shouldn't have. The girl's face got all red. And she started yelling at him, Nico wasn't sure how the other teenager was able to deal with her, because all Nico wanted to do at that point was melt in the ground.

"Does this look like a boomerang too you. _Ha-di_." Nico looked in astonishment as the ground surrounding him, exploded. He charged at boomerang girl, muttering a couple of Greek curses, pretty sure that he was going to become a permanent resident of the Underworld. But, hey, he was going down fighting. The girl looked at him, pointed her boomerang, and muttered something Nico couldn't here. Then suddenly he was stuck in place.

"Hold on a second." She said, which seemed pretty pointless considering that Nico was frozen and suspended in mid-air. "Hades. Isn't he Greek."

"Of course," Nico said. "What else did you think he was. Well actually my dad can also appear as Pluto, that's Roman, but that's kind of confusing." The girl gave Nico a look, and he realized he was rambling.

"That could explain things. Pegasi are Greek. Where do you live." The girl looked at him.

"Um, well I live in the Underworld most of the time. But there is a camp in –"

"Manhattan," the girl said at the same time. Suddenly, Nico felt himself falling…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Manhattan," the girl said at the same time. Suddenly, Nico felt himself falling…_

Nico hit the ground with a thud, the breath knocked out of him. "Yeah. Why'd you ask if you already knew the answer." He was slightly angry, after all, who likes being suspended in mid-air and then dropped five feet onto the ground.

"I didn't know. It was just a guess." Boomerang-girl said to him.

"You sounded pretty certain for _just a guess_," Nico said, mocking her. He felt that he had a right too, after all, it was her fault that he was developing a bruise the size of Texas on his rear end.

"Listen, buddy. I can put you back up in mid-air and leave you there until Bast likes Anubis. And let me warn you, that will take a while." Boomerang-girl reached out her hand to Nico and helped him up. "Now, I'm taking you to the 1st Nome. We're gonna have a little chat with Uncle Amos. By the way, I'm Sadie. Sadie Kane. It's nice to meet you, Nico di Angelo."

"The pleasure's all mine," Nico said sarcastically.

"Listen, I'm sorry I attacked you. But seriously, how many normal people or even supernatural beings hang out in graveyards." Sadie asked him.

"Well, I could ask you the same question."

"One thing about me, Nico, is that I'm not normal. Now come on, I have to find a portal." With that, Sadie grabbed Nico's hand and ran out of the graveyard. Nico was so surprised, that he stumbled a few steps before he managed to get his feet to work and run behind her.

Sadie easily dodged her way around the pedistrians, still pulling Nico. Who after five blocks was gasping for breath, and promising himself that as soon as he got back to camp he would start building up his endurance.


	3. Chapter 3

_When Nico looked up, he saw the biggest hellhound that he had ever seen_

"I'm assuming that this is something from Greek mythology, because I have _never_ seen one of these before," Sadie muttered as she pulled her boomerang out. Nico made a mental note to himself to ask what it was, and to see if he could get one to. But in the meantime, he pulled out his sword.

"Unfortunately, yes. It is from Greek mythology. It's called a hellhound. It's a creature of the underworld." Nico explained.

"Well, if it's a creature of the underworld, and you're prince of the underworld, can't you to control it?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know. The question never really crossed my mind. You see, when you see one of these, unless it's Mrs. O'Leary, you kill it first, and then try not to think of it."

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Sadie asked, Nico forgot that she didn't know anything about Camp Half-Blood and most of the demigod stuff.

"I'll explain later," he quickly said. Suddenly Sadie turned around, and muttered something in Egyptian that Nico was glad he couldn't understand. He moved himself so that he could still see the hellhound from the corner of his mind and then saw what made Sadie curse.

A huge animal that he had never seen before that had the body of a lion and two heads that were like serpents. He had never seen anything like it before, and judging from the hellhound's obvious confusion, neither had it. Sadie threw her boomerang to the ground and it turned into a huge lioness. Now, Nico really wanted one of them. The lioness lunged at the monster and soon were embroiled in a fight, Sadie yelled something to Nico. Nico managed to understand something about the hellhound and whirled around.

He was just in time, because the hellhound was crouched and preparing to pounce. At just the right moment, Nico put his sword up and the huge dog jumped onto it, dissolving into a mound of dust. He turned around again to see how the fight between Sadie's boomerang lioness and the unknown monster was going. The lioness was fighting fiercely, and he saw Sadie from the corner of his eye muttering something and then thrusting her hands forward as if throwing something. Suddenly, her entire body glowed and then the monster exploded into sand.

"Well," Sadie panted, "that was interesting. By the way, that was a serpopard."

"Okay. I'd rather not meet one of those. And what's that boomerang thingy. No offense, I've never seen one like that." Nico asked, swallowing his masculine pride to admit to not knowing something.

"Boomerang thingy." Sadie had a confused expression on her face. "Ohhh. That's my wand." She handed it to Nico so he could look at it. "See, all of my wands have my favorite spell on them. And most of them can change into some type of animal. My brother, Carter's griffin, Freak, ate my favorite wand. It could turn into a tiger."

"Your brother has a griffin?" Nico was astonished, then realized it wasn't so different from Percy having a hellhound. That reminded him. "About Mrs. O'Leary, she's my cousin Percy's hellhound. She originally belonged to Daedelus, **(Not sure if that's how you spell the name. Sorry) **an old Greek architect, son of Athena. And when he died he gave Mrs. O'Leary to Percy. Though, she does spend most of her time in the Underworld. Now that Percy's gone she's acting kinda dejected."

"Who's Percy?" Sadie asked confused.

"Sorry, I forgot that you're kind of clueless with most stuff demigods know a ton about. Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon, and he saved Olympus and Camp Halfblood in the Titan War. Now, he's gone missing, though we think that Hera switched him with Jason in the Roman Camp. All of Camp Halfblood is looking for him though. Even the Hunters of Artemis, and they normally don't concern themselves with any guys. Artemis being the virigin goddess of purity, and all that jazz. Anyway, Percy and I are kinda close. He promised my older sister, Bianca, before she died that he would look out for me."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe I could use a finding spell. I'm sure that there's one in one of the Nomes' Libraries. There are over 300 nomes so the chances are definitely in our favor." Sadie said cheerfully. "We better go now. If I'm out too late Carter will freak out and that won't be good. He still has some of Horus's, god of war, more unsocial instincts, like blowing gaskets at the slightest thing. Trust me. It gets ugly."

Nico and Sadie headed off in the direction of the park, and everything seemed to be going okay.

Until, of course another hellhound showed up.

"This is Mrs. O'Leary," Nico proudly stated after he recognized the hellhound. ""She wouldn't hurt a fly."

That was before Mrs. O'Leary grabbed Nico's shirt and jumped toward the tree that was in front of them. Sadie managed to grab on to Nico's leg and was pulled along with Nico as they shadow traveled to a place Sadie had never seen before. And a place that Nico knew very well, with a voice yelling that he also knew very well.


	4. Chapter 4

_That was before Mrs. O'Leary grabbed Nico's shirt and jumped toward the tree that was in front of them. Sadie managed to grab on to Nico's leg and was pulled along with Nico as they shadow traveled to a place Sadie had never seen before. And a place that Nico knew very well, with a voice yelling that he also knew very well._

"Nico di Angelo, I have been looking all over for you. Where on earth have you been?" Annabeth Chase yelled at Nico. Ever since Percy's disappearance she had been a little on edge. "And who is this?" she added when she saw Sadie.

"Sadie Kane," Sadie mumbled, trying to orientate herself. "Magician of the House of Life, former host of Isis, goddess of magic, daughter of Osiris, and niece to the Head Lector." Nico was surprised, he hadn't ever heard Sadie's title before. Annabeth seemed shocked to, and a tiny bit worried, when Sadie fixed Annabeth with one of her famous death glares. It happened to be the one that Sadie gave the guy in the graveyard, Nico noted.

"Yeah, Annabeth this is Sadie. Sadie this is Annabeth Chase, head counselor for the Athena cabin, and Percy's girlfriend. So don't mind her too much." Nico figured it wouldn't hurt to explain the situation, maybe it could keep Sadie and Annabeth from strangling each other.

"You'd better come with me. Chiron's been looking for you, and he'll probably want to meet Sadie." Annabeth said, turning sharply, and walking quickly away in the direction of the big house.

"Chiron?" Sadie asked. "I'm going to need you to explain most of what's being said. I know pretty much nothing about Greek mythology. Though, I'm surprised that the Egyptian gods didn't tell us that there were different deities."

"Well, Chiron is the director of the camp. He's a centaur. And he's been around for thousands of years, actually he taught most of the great heroes, including Hercules."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. My teacher's in my head." Sadie said.

"What do you mean? Never mind, you'll probably have to explain later anyway." Nico stopped mainly because he saw Chiron coming towards them and he didn't look happy.

"Nico," Sadie shrieked, "it's a horse-man."

"That's Chiron," Nico said, wincing, Sadie's description wasn't going to win any points with Chiron. "That's a centaur. What did you think I meant."

"I really had no idea," Sadie answered. "I thought it was that thing out of _Chronicles of Narnia_, you know that bull thingy."

"Well, Lady Kane, that bull thingy was in _Chronicles of Narnia,_ so were centaurs." Chiron said shortly. Then he added, "You should not be here."

"Well, thanks. You really know how to make someone feel welcome," Sadie said.

"The Egyptians were not supposed to meet any demigods," Chiron continued, ignoring Sadie.

"Well, maybe you should tell that to death-boy here. I was trying to have a personal conversation in the graveyard, and he started yelling at me to be quiet." Sadie said to Chiron.

"Hey, do _not_blame this on me. I can't help that I happen to like graveyards as a place to sit and spend my free time." Nico defended himself.

"Emo," a boy behind Nico said. Nico spun around to see a guy with dirty blonde hair, mischevious green eyes, and an impish smile.

"Travis," Nico warned. "Do you remember that visit a skeleton paid your cabin a while ago."

"Fine. I'm only trying to have a little fun."

"TRAVIS STOLL!" A female voice rang out across camp.

"I suppose you were just trying to have a little fun with Katie and the Demeter cabin as well," Nico said. Travis' face had paled considerably when he heard the voice.

"Connor," he yelled, a guy identical appeared.

"You called bro."

"You gotta hide me. Katie's after me and she's gonna kill me. All because I might have found a way to mess the plumbing up in her cabin so that when they went to take a shower it might have exploded all over the cabin. Anyway, you gotta hide me," Travis wailed. Nico smiled, Travis always seemed to torture the Demeter cabin, Katie in particular, more than the others.

"Children," Chiron thundered as a soaking wet Katie Gardner descended on Travis and his brother. "We have more important things to attend to. Katie, get your sister and the other head counselors up to the Big House. Travis you just come on up."

Katie ran off to do as Chiron directed, knowing that it was better to obey him than ask questions. Chiron turned and Travis, Nico, and Sadie followed. Sadie still looking confused about all that was going on. Nico told himself to clue Sadie in about Travis and Katie later. After all, the entire camp knew that they liked each other _except_ Katie and Travis.

Soon, all the head counselors and some others were meeting in the big house. There was Will from the Apollo cabin, Miranda from Demeter, Clarisse from Ares, and Pollux **(AN Pollux was the one who lived, right?) **from Dionysus. Piper from Aphrodite sat next to her unofficial boyfriend Jason from Zeus. Nyssa from Hephaestus, Annabeth for Athena's cabin, Thalia who was the Lieutenant of Artemis. In addition to them, Katie was there since Chiron thought that Miranda might need help from someone with more experience. Leo was there also, Chiron thought that since Leo had been there since the beginning with Piper and Jason he should also be there also. Nico and Sadie sat in a corner so that they wouldn't be as noticeable.

"I have called you all here to discuss something of utmost importance." All the campers started whispering wondering what it could be about. "Will our visitor please step up and introduce herself."

Sadie stood up and everyone turned around to face her. "My name is Sadie Kane. I am the daughter of Osiris, god of the dead, the former host of Isis, goddess of magic, kitten to Bast, goddess of cats, Magician of the House of Life, and niece to Amos Kane, head lector of the House of Life. I have fought against both Set, god of chaos, Aphosis, the snake of destruction, and Sekhmet, the lion goddess, created by Ra."

Nico figured that Sadie had only said most of this because she assumed that the Greek demigods wouldn't understand half of what she said, and that it would be more impressive than just introducing herself as 'Sadie Kane'. But, it did work. Sadie looked impressive standing there in her combat boots, the streak of purple in her hair accentuating her proud blue eyes, that seemed haughty to look at as she finished her title. Her British accent seemed to come out much stronger than it had before, just adding to her air of superiority.

"What does this mean?" Piper asked, a worried frown across her pretty face. She seemed to be speaking the thoughts of the all the females in the room. All the males were staring at Sadie as if she had announced that she was Miss America. Which looking at her, in Nico's opinion, wasn't so hard to believe.

"This means," Chiron said gravely, "we have a big problem."

**AN-This chapter is mainly introducing people from Camp Half-Blood, that I want to play an important role in my story. Obviously, I can't have all of them in it, but once I put some of the camp counselors in it, I had to put others in. I will try to put some Tratie in, but I'm not sure if I can make their love/hate relationship sound realistic. So, if at first there is some Tratie, and then I totally stop writing about them, don't hate me. I will probably have a little Jasper, and Leo with someone. So tell me should it be, Miranda or Jaz (**_**Throne of Fire)**_** or someone else. (I don't think that I will add any characters not in the books, just because I personally am not a big fan of that.) Just pm me or put it in a review who you think I should pair Leo up with, and I will try to do my best. I will probably have another chapter like this to introduce the Kane Chronicles people to the story. Also, should I put some of the story in Sadie's point of view or leave it all as Nico's. Thank you for reading this really long and probably boring Author's Note. And thank you for leaving those really nice reviews, it's so sweet of you guys to take the time. **

**PrincessMnMz**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN – I am writing this from underneath a rock. I lost getting on Fanfiction for a week and so it's not my fault that I haven't been on in… well … forever. So, sorry.**

**I just realized that I have not been doing disclaimers… so here it is...drumroll, please… ****Anything you recognize in any of this chapter or any chapters before or after this, I do NOT own it.**** Obviously. **

**And thank you dear reviewers for clearing that up about Nyssa and Miranda, and for all those wonderful reviews that helped me when I just started the story **_**and**_** fanfiction. Everyone reading this story, pretend that Nyssa was never mentioned. I think that I'll leave Miranda in there just so that in case Leo does get with her, I don't have to introduce her. I'm operating on memory, and I haven't looked at the Percy Jackson or Hero in a while. Though, I should be a bit better about the Kane Chronicles. (I ADORE that series.)**

**I also need your ideas on who I should pair Leo up with. (Miranda or Jaz are my top 2 choices. But I am willing to put him with anyone in the original books except Thalia. I'm planning on leaving her a hunter for the story.) I want to start thinking about how to make it come about. Thanks. So pm me or put it in your reviews.**

**Now on with the story. **

"_This means," Chiron said gravely, "we have a big problem."_

Chiron's announcement was greeted with loud groans, and complaints from all those present excluding Sadie.

"What do you mean," Clarisse said, "don't we have enough _big _problems as it is. First, we're still trying to recuperate from the Titan War. Percy's missing. Then, we find out about the Giants' Rising. In addition to all that, we have to find the Roman Camp. Oh, and did I mention how Gaea is rising, so on top of all this, we have to be careful of the _earth_. How can we have any more problems?"

"The Egyptians have invaded." Chiron stated, grimly.

"Invaded? Hold on. The only reason I'm here is I interrupted Nico's all important rest while I was having a discussion with the god of death and funerals. Then, this huge hellhound grabs Nico and is about to jump into a tree. All I did was grab onto his leg to try to pull him down, and then poof…I'm here. It's not _I_ want to be here. I just want to be at the 1st Nome's library trying to figure out how to defeat Apophis. Which happens to be where I told Carter I would be." Sadie defended herself.

"Apophis is rising too," Chiron's face darkened.

"Yeah. What else do you think that magnificent orange sky last week meant." Sadie muttered sarcastically.

"This is not good."

"You're telling me. I'm the one who has to say the spell that's supposed to defeat him. And do you have any idea how much energy that takes out of a person. It was different when I was hosting Isis, especially since she's the goddess of magic. But, when I had to separate from her, I also had to start at the bottom and build up my strength. And since I've only been working on it for a year, I haven't gotten anywhere near enough stamina to kill or even hurt Apophis. As it is, I almost slept for four days after I did the last spell against him, just to make him sleep longer." Sadie complained. "Anyway who's Gaea?"

"She's our version of Geb."

"Then why does she want to attack you. Geb is very nice. Only a little lonely, since he and Nut have been separated for five thousand years. I talked to him actually, he is a very sweet…well, I don't know what you would call him." Sadie stopped for a minute, probably, Nico thought, to think over this slight problem.

"Well," Chiron explained, Nico could tell that Chiron was trying not to lose his patience. Sadie kept successfully changing the topic. "Gaea is slightly more –"

"Certifiably crazy," Travis cut in. Chiron glared at him. "I'm just saying that when you hear Mother Earth you think sweet and caring. Not trying to destroy the human race and all that stuff. Like giving a bunch of forty foot tall giants free reign of the land." As much as everyone didn't want to, they had to admit Travis had a point. "And no offense, Piper, but I don't think that you'll be able to put her to sleep a whole lot." Piper nodded in agreement.

"I had enough trouble trying to do it while she was just waking up. After a while, she'll probably be able to just ignore it. And there aren't a whole lot of people who can charm speak anyway."

Sadie looked completely confused, Nico noted, though she quickly covered it up.

"SO. Can I go now? My brother is going to be freaking out pretty soon. Not to mention if Isis or Bast figure out where I am, they will probably kill me." She said as she picked at her black nail polish. Then she let out a huge yawn. "Not to mention, I'm pretty tired. I cast a couple too many spells."

"No, you can not go _Miss Kane_," Nico could tell Chiron was getting impatient. "We need to clear this whole mess up. You see, ever since Alexander the Great defeated the Egyptians, years ago, the Egyptians and Greeks haven't been a speaking terms. And then that whole business with Cleopatra and Marc Antony, while they also hate the Romans. "

"Actually," Sadie put in, "they really hate Cleopatra. She tried to host Isis completely, and wasn't strong enough. It made her go crazy." When she noticed everyone staring she added, "I just thought you might want to know that. Anyway, we don't really have to worry about the gods killing anyone well they're at the Nomes. They don't really have enough power. So, let's just get everyone to the 1st or the 27th Nome (**That is where the Kanes live, right? If not, then someone please correct me)**__and you can talk to Carter or Uncle Amos about this.

"Absolutely not," Chiron nearly exploded. "You are not taking this seriously."

"Of course I am," Sadie responded evenly, "it's just that if any of the gods get suspicious and ask where I am Carter will think I'm at the 1st Nome. Then they'll check there and Amos will say I wasn't there. And then Anubis will tell them where he last saw me. And they'll realize it's only so far from Manhattan, where I'm banned to go, and they all know my personality so they'll rightly assume I went to Manhattan. Where as if we go back to the 27th Nome and talk this over with Carter and Zia who are the nerds of the Egyptians, everything will be okay. And someone will be able to put together two and two and figure out what's going on." She said all this as if it should be completely obvious.

"I have been training heroes for millennia and not one of them have been as hard-headed, stubborn, and all together as frustrating as you, Sadie Kane." Chiron said.

"But I have a point," Sadie replied evenly back, though it sounded as if she had gritted her teeth. Nico could see it was costing her a lot to stay calm. Her blue eyes were flashing just as badly they had been when he first saw her talking to Anubis.

He decided to speak up before she blew up.

"Maybe she's right," Nico said, "if only a couple of the counselors go and talked to someone whose in charge there, then maybe we could clear everything up. And Sadie," Nico knew he was taking a gamble, "thinks that the Egyptians might be able to help find Percy."

At the mention of Percy, the other cabin counselors started to get excited. Nico saw that Chiron knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Is there a chance," Annabeth asked Sadie. All eyes on the two girls.

"Yeah. There are multiple ways to find missing people through spells and whatnot. And if you have someone with close connections to the person it's even easier." Sadie replied, calmly.

"Chiron," Annabeth said in a pleading voice.

"Fine. I will send Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Leo, Jason -"

"Me. Pick me." Travis said, bouncing up and down waving his hand like a first grader.

"As I was saying," Chiron, "Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Leo, Jason, Katie, Clarisse and Travis. Annabeth because she is the one with the closest relations to Percy. " Annabeth blushed. "Nico since he is the one who started all this in the first place." Nico looked slightly embarrassed but grinned at Sadie, who grinned back. "Piper, Leo, and Jason, since this may help with defeating Gaea and we are pretty sure that you three will play an important part. Katie since second to Annabeth she is the most sensible." Nico couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Katie shoot Travis a smug look. "Clarisse to see if she can pick up some of the fighting styles of the Egyptians since they were some of the most powerful fighters of their time. And Travis because I know if I don't he will make camp miserable." Travis was definitely looking smug. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Now, if we can get to an Egyptian structure, I can open a portal to take us there," Sadie told Chiron.

"Or, we could just shadow travel there," Nico added.

"Well, we could do that _if_ we want to let every Egyptian god know that a bunch of demigods just went to one of the Nomes," Sadie shot back. "Where's the closest pyramid or oblesik."

"Well, there's a park about ten miles from here, we could shadow travel there and then Sadie could open a portal," Katie said. "I remember that they have this whole circle full of oblesiks."

"Ok," Sadie said. "We should probably leave ASAP."

"How long will we be gone," Piper asked Chiron who looked at Sadie.

"I'd say at least over night, the spells could take a while. Not to mention we'll have to find someone who can do that sort of stuff."

LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**(you get the point this is a line)

The group finally got to the park after packing a light overnight bag, putting their second-in-commands in charge and saying goodbye to everyone.

"Well, here we are," Katie said, after Nico shadow-traveled everyone to the park. "The obelisks are over there," she added as she pointed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Travis said eagerly, sprinting off in the direction that Katie pointed.

Annabeth too, seemed eager for everyone to get there.

"Alright, everyone stand back," Sadie instructed, then she started murmuring something in a foreign language. Nico recognized it as the language she had used during the fight. Suddenly, a swirling vortex of dust appeared in the center of the obelisks. "Jump in," Sadie yelled. The demigods all took the jump, with Sadie close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-I don't own anything. Thank you for clearing that up about the **_**21st**_** Nome. And sorry for taking so long, **_**again**_**, this time my older sister got really sick at college and I had to stay with my grandparents for awhile, and their internet didn't work on my computer, so I wrote a bunch, but I couldn't upload. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions.**

_The demigods all took the jump, with Sadie close behind._

A short time passed while all the demigods and Sadie were spinning around in the portal. When the spinning finally stopped, and they got out into the twilight, the demigods looked slightly green. After a couple of minutes everyone was feeling much better, and Sadie ran ahead. Nico was slightly confused since all he saw was an old warehouse.

"Ummm, Sadie, is this where you live?" Nico asked. "'Cause no offense it stinks."

"Yeah," Travis added, "even if it's just the mist I may not be able to get over the mental block of staying in an old warehouse." Katie groaned, but couldn't resist adding, "Mental Block. Oooh…I'm impressed I didn't even know that you knew what that was." Travis made a face back at her prompting her to say, "Real mature, Travis. Real mature."

"Look up," Sadie told the group. "And it helps to try and concentrate on just above the warehouse." The demigods did as she said and gasped.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth breathed. "The architecture on the structure is amazaing."

"How about you say it in non-geek speek," Travis grumbled, "your house is one of the coolest things I have ever seen." All of the other demigods looked to shocked to say anything.

"Now, let's go up," Sadie said, leading the way to the side of the warehouse where there was a flight of stairs, engraved with hieroglyphics. She looked exhausted, Nico noted, though she was trying not to show it. When they reached the top, after much stopping so the demigods (namely Annabeth) could get a better look at something, Sadie put out her hand, palm up. Then she shut her eyes as if concentrating and lifted it up, at the same time the door opened.

When Sadie noticed Travis trying to see if he could control the door she said, "Only Blood of the Pharaohs can open the door. Even the gods or goddess can't open it."

"Wait," Katie asked confused, "I thought that the gods were more powerful than you so, how could there be something that looks relatively easy that they can't do?"

"Well, Carter can explain it better than I can, but it's something like this. When Cleopatra tried to host Isis fully in the final part of the Egyptian glory, she kind of went crazy from the stress not to mention almost burned out, which is common enough, the magicians banded together to ban the gods. So, for 2,000 years or something like that the five sibling well, let's just say main gods, Osiris, Horus, Isis, Set, and Nepthys, were trapped in the Rosetta stone. Other gods were trapped other places but you get that part. And for a while, the House of Life was against the gods and goddesses believing them corrupt and evil. Now, magicians and gods have finally joined forces so that we can defeat Apophis and leave peacefully for another couple centuries, or millennia."

"Wow, Sadie," a male voice said from inside the house, "that was impressive, I never knew you were listening to all those lessons." A tall, African-American teenage guy stepped out of the house.

"I have you for a brother and as much as I want to I can't always tune you out." Sadie said very sweetly.

"Hilarious, Sadie," the guy, Carter, said.

"Wait, you two are related?" Travis asked. Always knowing the right thing to say in the right time, Nico thought sarcastically, as the two siblings turned around and each looked ready to send him to Tarturas.

Carter calmed down first and said, "Yeah, I take after my dad, Osiris, god of death, and Sadie takes after our mom." Travis' face went pale as if he only just realized that either of the siblings could probably take him down and after his last comment, wouldn't mind doing it.

"But, hey," Piper said quickly, trying to ensure peace, "who are we to talk about what families look like. I mean all of the Hephaestus cabin is really big and burly and look at Leo here." Leo pretended to take offense to that. But he, Nico realized, saw the need for peace between the two groups.

"Sadie, you look exhausted. How many spells did you cast today?" A female voice said from behind the group as a girl came in, carrying a bunch of grocery bags.

"Zia, let me help you with your bags. And she's right Sadie, you do look tired." Carter said as he took some of Zia's grocery bags.

"A couple." Sadie said defensively, though Nico distinctly remembered it was more than a couple.

"How many, Sadie." Carter's voice seemed to grow cold and commanding, Nico realized that he really was worried about his sister.

Sadie looked away when she answered, "Maybe five…or six."

"Five or six! Sadie you know that that has the potential to kill you, go see Jaz then go to bed." Sadie looked about to argue. "Now." Carter's tone made it clear that she had better do as he said or else. Sadie glared at him and he glared back. Most of the demigods looked fascinated by the exchange as each was trying to outdo the other on 'the glare'. It was clear to most of them that Sadie could do 'the glare' far better than Carter, but neither would give up, until of course the glass wall to the left of them shattered.

"Now look what you did," Zia said to both of them. "Sadie go do as your brother says, Carter and I will introduce ourselves to the guests, than everyone will go to bed. We've been teaching all day and the trainees decided that today was the day to misbehave, so we have to do a bunch of cleaning spells as it is."

"But-," Sadie said, trying to argue.

"Go," Zia said and she pulled Sadie to the side and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, it made the fight go out of Sadie, as her defensive stance crumbled somewhat. She glared at Zia and Carter, gave the demigods a quick good bye and then she headed up the grand hallway in the middle of the front room and disappeared in the halls.

"Soooo," Travis said, seeming to just say what everyone else was thinking.

"Well, I'm Zia Rashid and this is Carter Kane. I suppose you know about the Egyptian gods and goddesses."

"Yeah, we know," Clarisse said, "they're alive. We are the Greek demigods, well, except Jason, he's Roman." Jason stepped forward when she said his name.

"Greek and Roman, great. When the gods find out about this, we're toast. How did Sadie get mixed up with you," Carter groaned.

"We met at the gra-," Nico started to explain but Carter cut him off.

"It would probably be better if I didn't know," Carter muttered, "with Sadie, it always is."

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Sadie said that you might be able to help me find someone who's missing," said girl asked. There was no mistaking the hope in her voice.

"Well, we do have a couple of finding spells that I know about for sure, and we can always send out a call to the other Nomes if none of those work," Carter said.

"I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter."

"Travis, son of the awesomest, coolest, god ever, Hermes."

"Don't say that to Thoth if you ever met him," Carter warned, "he tends to be a bit touchy on the topic of your dad." Travis looked confused. "I'll explain later."

"Nico, son of Hades."

"He's god of the underworld, right?" Zia asked.

"Yeah."

"Carter, you should probably talk to Sadie about her apparent issues with stuff related to death." The entire group of demigods looked confused, while Carter nodded.

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares, only female leader of the Ares' cabin in the history of Camp Half-Blood." (**AN – I just thought that that sounded cool)**

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo, son of Hephaestus."

"Jason, son of Jupiter, Roman form of Zeus."

"Okay," Carter said, "as much as this sounds interesting, we should probably hit the sack, since it's definitely been a long day for us, and I have a feeling that it has been for you also. If all the girls would go with Zia, she'll show you where to sleep, and all the guys follow me." Carter started off and the guys hurried to catch up with them, they all knew that if they fell to far behind, they would probably end up being lost for a while. Another African-American guy stepped out of a doorway. He was much taller than Carter and slightly lighter. "Hey, Walt." Carter called to the guy.

"Yeah."

"These are a group of demigods who will be staying with us. Can you take Travis and Nico to the Sky Room? I know for sure that that one isn't a complete disaster zone and no one else is in it."

"Sure," Walt said. "Travis and Nico follow me." The two complied, both realizing that they did not want to get on the bad side of that guy.

"So, how long have you been here?" Travis asked.

"About nine months." Walt answered. "I found the locker and realized that I had to come."

"The locker?" Now, Nico was curious.

"Yeah, it was a magical locker in the Duat. Duat is basically the gods' world, and you can – for lack of a better word – store things there." Walt answered the unasked question.

"So, what are the Kanes' like?" Nico asked, trying to sound casual.

"They're great people. And really powerful magicians."

"Really, cause like Sadie got really tired and she said that she only did a few spells." Once again Travis knew exactly the right thing to say, Nico thought, as he saw Walt stiffen perceptually.

"Sadie is one of the best magicians that has lived for a while. She is a natural spell-caster and while she hosted Isis, she had the power to banish Set to the Duat. She also has put of the rising of Apophis _without_ the help of Isis. She has been working harder than anyone over the past few months, though she wouldn't let anyone think that, trying to train Blood of the Pharaohs and find the spell to destroy Apophis. In addition to that, she is fiercely loyal and is willing to do more for her family than anyone else I have ever met." Walt said as he turned around a pinned Travis with a piercing glare. Nico made a mental note not to say anything bad about Sadie in Walt's presence. Not that he would have said anything bad about her anyway. Walt spun on his heel and led the rest of the way to the room in silence.

The Sky Room was a huge room that had a loft where there was another bed. **(This is based on a resort I stayed in with my dad in Montana. It was soooo cool.")** Then there was a floor to ceiling window that had a nice view of Brooklyn. Because the window was on the second storey of a house on top of a huge warehouse, the view was almost like an aerial view.

"If Jason's room is anything like ours I bet he's loving it." Travis said. "And I so want the loft."

"Take it. Just be quiet and let me sleep, Nico said as he tumbled in between the blue linen sheets of the bed on the first floor. And Travis, I wouldn't pull a whole lot of pranks here."

"Yeah, I know. Did you see how that Walt guy glared at me? Not to mention that the exploding wall kind of put me off of it for some time. I think it made me lose five years of my life."

"Whatever," Nico mumbled, half asleep, already.

The next morning, the two boys' peaceful sleep was disturbed by a blood chilling scream.

"What did you do," Nico asked Travis as they stumbled to the door.

"Nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I don't own anything except the idea. **

**And this chapter is another one with introducing characters. Sooooo sorry it took so long. I had a ton of school lately, my mom said I had to get everything done by April if I want to be in drama. One of the bad things about being homeschooled is that your mom can do that. And I'm not even supposed to be on Fanfiction except on the weekends. Anyways, here is Chapter 7. And don't forget, if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. **

_The next morning, the two boys' peaceful sleep was disturbed by a blood chilling scream._

"_What did you do," Nico asked Travis as they stumbled to the door._

"_Nothing."_

Meanwhile, the screaming was continued, only that by now there was a couple of curses mixed with it, Egyptian ones.

"What's going on?" Travis asked a young boy who had a penguin huddled close to his chest. "And is that a penguin?"

"I don't know. And yes, of course it is a penguin." With that the boy ran off down the hallway, Nico and Travis close behind.

They ran into Jason and Leo along the way, both looking bleary eyed as if they had just gotten out of bed. Which, if the clock on the wall in the hallway was correct, then they probably had. It read six-thirty. No one in Camp Halfblood got up before eight, and that was during the week. On the weekends, they might even sleep in until nine thirty. Though, the ADHD part of Nico, couldn't help but notice that most of the magicians looked wide awake and were dressed in those terrible linen costumes.

"This is bad. This is really bad," they heard Sadie say, presumably to Carter since he was the one who answered.

"I know. You don't have to tell me." There was an angry quality to his voice.

"You don't have to say it like it's _my_ fault. It's not like I made him wake up any faster." Sadie defended herself. Apparently, she had understood something unspoken by Carter's tone.

"How do you know?" Carter accused. "You may have by bringing those demigods back."

"They needed help. They lost a family member and a friend." Came Sadie's reply. "I thought you understand. Especially, after Zia. When Zia was missing it was call out the Coast Guard. Anything to find Zia. Even if it meant sending me, your sister, to a burial ground _alone._ If it wasn't for Walt, I may have died. But, no, that's not important is it. Zia is _sooo_ important. Sadie can take care of herself, after all, Sadie's only been doing magic for under a year, and Zia's been learning the way of the House of Life, her entire life." By this time, the boys had stopped outside the closed door, that Sadie and Carter's voices were coming from behind.

"Maybe we should knock," Leo suggested, looking uncomfortable, a look shared by the other demigods.

They were spared the decision when the door opened abruptly and an angry Sadie stalked out the door not even noticing the four boys standing there. Carter stood in the open door way, looking tired beyond his years.

"What's the matter," Jason was the only one brave enough to ask.

"Come in," Carter said and strolled over to the window. "Look." The boys gasped in shock, the sky was a bright orange.

"What's it mean?" Traivs asked, seriously.

"It means that Apophis has risen. It's only been a couple of months since Sadie put him to sleep again, so I thought that we had about a year. As you can see, you've just landed in the middle of a battle." Carter said slowly, as if it were paining him. He sighed and sat down at his chair. "Of course, he had to pick now to rise, we have never been busier."

"Was that what the screaming was about?" Jason asked.

"What screaming?" Carter asked. On seeing the shocked looks from the four demigods he added, "I've been in here with Sadie all morning. When she's really upset, you don't hear a whole lot."

At that moment, Katie and Annabeth burst into the room. Annabeth was hyperventilating. "There's a bunch of scorpions all on the windows and everything. Annabeth thought that they were spiders **(Thank you Capollo4Ever for the idea. I had absolutely **_**no**_** idea what I was going to go with that. Talk about lack of planning ahead.) **at first, so that was what the screaming was about." Katie explained.

"Scorpions?" Carter asked.

"Yeah," Katie said, making Carter say something in ancient Egyptian that the demigods were glad they couldn't understand.

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing," Nico ventured.

"That means their goddess, Serqet, isn't far behind," Carter said shortly. The demigods all understood what it was like to have a god or goddess out to get them.

"How do you kill them." Annabeth asked.

"Well, you can squish them, explode them, stab them, use the elements against them, or we can uses spells," Sadie's voice broke in from behind them, surprising everyone, including Carter. "I'm suggesting we get Zia for sure. She was a help _last_ time we faced scorpions and hey, I bet that even they are scared of fire."

"Wait," Leo said, "so the scorpions are afraid of fire?"

"Yeah, most animals are." Sadie answered.

"Then lead me to them," Leo said, a ball of fire rolling on his arm down to his hand.

Sadie quickly covered her shock and said, "Well, c'mon. Carter you take care of the South Wing." And walked out. Carter also walked out going in the opposite direction.

Leo and the other demigods ran to follow Sadie since she walked fast. Her followers lost sight of her as she popped into a room to give instructions to some of the trainees who were killing the scorpions outside their windows in as many ways as possible. Even Felix was there, calling up penguins that gobbled the scorpions up before disappearing. He threw a big smile in Sadie's direction and said, "I knew penguins would come in handy." Sadie gave him a quick smile before moving to the next room.

By the time the Sadie had found a room where she thought Leo could do the most good, the group was minus a few people. Clarisse stayed behind to help in a room where the scorpions had broken through a window. Katie had stayed behind to help where the scorpions where on a terrace with a bunch of plants, she and a fire elementalist named Chloe had come up with a plan where Katie would capture a bunch of scorpions in a plant cage and then Chloe could blast the cage with a fire so hot that it exploded the cage and everything in it. It worked because she concentrate the fire on one spot and the scorpions couldn't run out of the way. Jason had also stayed behind because there was a window where he could summon the wind to blow the scorpions away and the drop was long enough that they wouldn't survive.

"Any other powers that could come in handy? Because we could definitely do a little help. Freak is taking care of the roof. And Philip is on the main terrace, but still there's a lot of them." Sadie asked.

"Well, I can charmspeak," Piper ventured, "that means that I can basically command things to do what I want and for the most part, they obey."

"Okay, that's great. Would you mind me sending you with Alyssa to the front? From what I've heard that's the where the main portion of the scorpions are. You shouldn't be in too much danger, they can't get past the protection spells, but if they all just stay there, we'll be trapped. But if you can tell them to get to a place of the actual ground, I think Alyssa can get it to swallow them, she follows the way of Geb." Sadie explained. Piper agreed and was quickly being taken down the hall by Alyssa.

Annabeth, Nico, and Travis were quickly assigned to different rooms since Sadie didn't think that they could hold off any large force of the scorpions. Considering that Nico was the only one of the three with powers she wasn't at all wrong.

Most of the scorpions were soon killed, with Sadie going from room to room, making sure that the scorpions were completely gone before helping the trainees revamp the protection spells on the house. The only real damage was from spells missing the scorpions and hitting statues, walls, and furniture. Luckily, nothing to important was hit.

"Alright," Carter said, once all the Blood of the Pharaohs and demigods were in one spot. "I'm going to run over everything real quick so everyone is one the same page. The orange sky means that Apophis is rising. We have a couple of days before he shows up though, so thank the gods for that. Serqet and her scorpions showing up means she's already decided that she's against us. And our visitors are Greek, and Roman, demigods. Apparently, the Greek and Roman deities are very much alive." Carter's last statement caused a lot of muttering among the Blood of the Pharaohs.

Only Chloe was brave enough to ask what everyone else was thinking, "Why are they here?"

"One of them needs our help. And you Chloe may be just the person for it."

"Really?" Nobody could miss the excitement in Chloe's voice. Bookish Chloe was usually the one thought of last for anything – and never chosen.

"Yes. Do you know of any finding spells?" Annabeth asked. She stumbled over her next words, "My boyfriend is missing and may be in danger." Katie and Piper both hugged her, comfortingly.\

"Well, there is one that might be of help." Chloe said hesitatingly, trying not to get Annabeth's hopes up.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Well, there is one that might be of help." Chloe said hesitatingly, trying not to get Annabeth's hopes up. _

"There is," Annabeth asked, her hopes already going up.

"Yes." Chloe's voice gained strength, as she gained confidence. "Both you and Alyssa will be needed. Unless your boyfriend –"

"Percy," Annabeth corrected.

"Beg pardon."

"Percy. My boyfriend's name is Percy Jackson."

"Okay, unless Percy is in the air then the spell should be able to work."

"Why," Travis asked.

"Since Geb is the personification of the earth, if Percy is in a building, it will be touching the earth, and underwater, the bottom of the ocean _is_ earth." Chloe stated.

"A_lll_right." Travis replied, clear to everyone that Chloe had lost him, which caused Katie to roll her eyes.

Chloe, Alyssa and Annabeth went off to a separate room, where Chloe did most of her spells. Carter and Sadie quickly divided up the jobs of cleaning up to the trainees.

"Okay, we'd better talk now," Carter said. The demigods, Carter, Sadie, and Zia went to the library where Carter shut the door and whispered something, the door glowed blue for a moment. "This way we won't be disturbed," he explained.

"Now, we'll tell you about what we've been doing." Sadie said, sounding slightly bored. She continued to tell the demigods about the events of their first two recordings. Zia and Carter added details that they forgot or their experiences that Sadie didn't share.

"Wow," Travis said, when they finished. "that's a lot."

"So, you're telling us that you're about to go into this huge war with a _snake_." Clarisse said, disbelievingly.

"He's not just a snake," Zia said. "He's the embodiment of chaos, he wants to eat the sun and take over the world. He has already gotten the help of several gods and goddesses on his side. And not only that, there is another group of gods that just doesn't want Ra to rise, they support Horus' claim to the throne, and so, we have to fight two different groups. And both are pretty powerful. If we lose, the world as you know it will end. Because, even if we lose to the group that doesn't support Apophis, he will just defeat them later."

"Yep," Carter added, "and already most of the gods on our side are a little angry. A lot of them were happy with Horus being king god."

"That's basically how it is with the Second Giant Battle. Only," Piper said, "there isn't a third group. And the earth's against us."

"Now, tell us about yourselves." Carter said.

"Well, Percy Jackson is the son of the sea god, Poseidon. He is considered the Savior of Mount Olympus. He fought Kronos and won. Well, it would probably just be better if we start at the beginning," Thalia said. She decided to go first, since Annabeth had told her almost everything. She told the story of when Percy had been accused of stealing Zeus' lightning bolt, his journey through the Sea of Monsters. She told the story of the rescue of Artemis. Nico told the story of the Labyrinth, since he had been there for most of it. And all of the demigods contributed to the story of the final battle, since most of them had had experiences with Percy throughout it.

Piper, Leo, and Jason told their story together, since each had experienced something slightly different.

"So, you're fighting the _earth_?" Sadie asked as they finished.

"Yeah, Gaea's not a big fan of demigods, or the gods. So, she created a breed of giants that can only be destroyed by gods and demigods together, I suppose that she was hoping that the giants would take out a bunch of gods and demigods at the same time. The only problem is that the gods aren't talking to us anymore. And Hera made this dangerous gamble where she took Jason's memory and sent him from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood. We're assuming that the same happened to Percy. The problem there is that Jason only has part of his memory back, and we don't know where Camp Jupiter is." Katie told the Egyptians.

"And, after we get Percy back, we're going to have to get to Greece without going on land, since Gaea is likely to swallow us whole." Leo finished. "I'm working on this ship that might be able to fly and sail but it's not coming along so well. The dynamics are totally different for planes and ships. So, I have to find ways to compromise in each way."

"Fun," Sadie said sarcastically, "How far along are you?"

"Almost done, all that's left is a top coat to protect it from the elements."

At that moment, Chloe, Alyssa, and Annabeth came back into the room. Annabeth had a hopeful look in her eyes while both her companions looked exhausted.

"Okay, Jason," Annabeth said, handing him a list of about four names. "Do you recognize _any_ of these locations?"

Jason looked at the list hard for a couple of minutes, then closed his eyes. His face scrunched together in the effort of trying to remember, anything. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, he pointed to a name on the list, "There," he said. "Camp Jupiter is there."

A smile broke through on Annabeth's face, her stormy gray eyes looked truly happy for the first time the Egyptians, or Piper, Leo, and Jason had seen her. "Let's go back to camp and finish that ship." She said, the excitement obvious in her voice.

Carter and Sadie looked at each other as if carrying on a conversation, then Sadie turned to them, "Do you think it might be possible if Carter, Zia, and I could go with you?" She sounded hesitant.

Now, the demigods all looked at each other. None of them were the least bit hesitant, after all it was because of the Egyptians that they knew where Percy was, and they had seen the Egyptians fighting, they might be handy to have along.

"Sure," Nico said, answering for all the demigods. "But, we'd better get going."

"Let's go pack," Sadie said to the other two, the gleam of adventure in her eye.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-Hey everyone, in one of the reviews I found out that people like reading about the demigods and Egyptians talking about their adventures, so I've decided that throughout the story, they will learn more about the others' adventures. Also, should I put Anubis in the story? Put your preference in a review. **

**Sorry it took so long. My inspiration left me in addition to the use of a computer.**

**Thank you IvanneskiaBiaBonami for correcting me about Cleo's name. Didn't have the book.**

**Nico's going to have known about Hazel and Camp Jupiter, but he won't know about Percy being there yet. But, the Son of Neptune will have happened.**

"_Let's go pack," Sadie said to the other two, the gleam of adventure in her eye._

The three magicians ran up to their rooms to pack. Annabeth was the only one who wasn't entirely sure about the magicians coming, now that she had a chance to think about it.

"If there's a reason that we've been kept apart, then there must be a reason."

"Yeah, Chiron told us about it at camp. The Romans think that the Egyptians hate them because of Cleopatra and Marc Antony. The Greeks know that the Egyptians hate them because of Alexander the Great." Travis said. Katie was surprised that he had remembered anything.

"No, I don't think that's the reason." Annabeth said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out the real reason later," Piper said. "Because, Carter and Sadie have already proven that they're on our side. Anyway, I trust them." The other demigods completely agreed.

After a few more minutes, Sadie came back in, a bag was thrown over her shoulder a few scraps were sticking out speaking of her hasty packing job. The other two soon followed.

"Now, where are we going, Camp Halfblood or Camp Jupiter?" Sadie asked the demigods.

"Camp Halfblood," Katie answered, "We have to finish the ship before we can all go."

"Okay, we can use the portal upstairs. Follow me," Carter said. As the group followed him he told Sadie, "I decided put Walt and Jaz in charge."

" 'kay," Sadie replied. "That's a good choice. And everybody will listen to them."

Once they reached the roof of the giant mansion, the demigods once more experienced the jump through the portal. None of them enjoyed it any more than they had the last time. They arrived at the park they had left from and made their way to the camp.

"Children," Chrion said as he greeted them at the camp's boundaries, "I hope that you realize you have taken a dangerous gamble by bringing the Egyptians here."

Annabeth answered gravely that she did realize it, but the magicians had proven themselves trustworthy friends and allies. Sadie and the others looked proud when they realized that Annabeth was taking about them.

"Very well," Chiron said. "But, I must insist on them staying in different cabins to minimize their magic. And, they must promise not to practice magic in this camp without my express permission."

"Hey," Sadie exclaimed, not liking Chiron any more this visit then she had the last, "What happens if something bad happens and there's no time to ask you. Should we just sit back and let it happen." Carter and Zia both elbowed her to get her to shut up.

"No, Sadie Kane," Chiron sighed, "if something so drastic happens that there is no way to get a hold of me, then you have permission to use your magic for the good of the camp. Now, which cabin will claim these magicians?" By this time, the remaining camp leaders had gathered around the group and Chiron directed the last question to all the leaders.

"Athena will provide a cabin for Zia," Annabeth spoke first after conversing with Malcolm.

"Artemis will be happy to host Sadie for the time being." Thalia said, she had been intrigued by Sadie since the first visit and she didn't think that Artemis would mind having an Egyptian huntress. Nico had wanted to volunteer his cabin, but doubted that Chiron would allow it.

"Ares will take Carter," Clarisse wanted to pick Carter's brain about Egyptian fighting methods. As they were leaving the 21st Nome, she had noticed some practice sessions going and was impressed by the trainees performances.

"Very good," Chiron said, though he wasn't exactly sure how having Sadie and Thalia in the same cabin work out. They would either be best friends or become worst enemies. "Now, I wish to speak to the group that left to find out what was found out." Those who had gone to the 21st Nome and the magicians followed him into the Big House.

"So, what happened?" He asked as soon as everyone was comfortably seated.

"We found the location of Camp Jupiter," Annabeth could hardly contain her excitement.

At that moment, a blinding flash filled the room. When everyone could finally see again, a terrifying sight greeted their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

At that moment, a blinding flash filled the room. When everyone could see again, a terrifying sight greeted their eyes.

Sadie gasped when she saw the twelve angry Olympians. Well, Nico realized, not all of the Olympians were angry. Apollo looked slightly confused. Hermes and Dionysus didn't look like they really cared. Aphrodite had a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she appraised Sadie and Zia. Then she looked meaningfully at Nico, who turned bright red. Artemis looked rather interested, also looking at the two girls as if trying to figure out how to make them join the Hunters. Athena looked worried. Hera had a slight smile on her lips, which surprised Nico, as Hera rarely smiled in the demigods' presence. Poseidon looked relieved as if he had heard that Percy had been located. Hephaestus was tinkering with little mechanical...thing. Nico wasn't really sure what it was. And Demeter and Ares were in the middle of an argument and hadn't seemed to notice where they were yet.

Zeus was the only one that looked angry, but that definitely make up for the lack of ire on the others' part. The sky had darkened and there was lightning flashing in the sky, along with the company of booming thunder. Nico guessed that the ban of the gods not talking had been lifted at last.

"Chiron." Zeus's voice boomed out over the group. "How dare you allow these Egyptians into this camp! There is no place for them here."

"Peace, brother," Poseidon said, trying to calm down the irate Zeus, but to no avail. The two started speaking rapidly in Ancient Greek. Soon, Hera joined in, adding her two cents worth and spending in a condescending tone to Zeus. Then, Athena joined in, too. The fight divided so that Zeus and Hera were yelling at each other, and Poseidon and Athena were trading insults. At least, everyone assumed that it was insults, because of the way one drew back offended before replying. Also, the little bits and pieces that the demigod could understand were definitely not compliments.

The other eight gods sighed and looked for their children in the group. Upon finding them, they went over to talk to them. Sadie, Zia, and Carter seemed to group more tightly together. While Carter and Zia openly looked on with astonishment at what was taking place around them, Sadie radiated an air of carelessness and turned on her black iPod. Nico sidles over to the group, trying to avoid Demeter. Whenever the goddess saw him, she either started ranting about his father being a cheater, or telling him that he had to eat more cereal.

"What are you listening to?" he asked Sadie.

"Bulletproof Heart, by My Chemical Romance," she replied. Nico was slightly surprised to hear that Sadie listened to the same music that he did. Looking at her, one would probably guess that she was a Taylor Swift fan or a Belieber. "Are they always like this?" Sadie asked, making a hand gesture so that Nico knew she was talking about the arguing gods.

"They're usually worse," Nico admitted. "It's always Zeus and Hera and Poseidon and Athena, but the others join in. There's Artemis and Apollo. Usually because he's been hitting one of her Hunters. Then Demeter and Hades because Hades 'stole' Demeter's daughter." The air quotes he put around stole showed exactly what he thought of that petty argument. "Then Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Ares. That's because Aphrodite is always cheating on Hephaestus with Ares. And finally, Hermes and Dionysus. The argument is usually based on the fact that Hermes has the most kids, and Dionysus doesn't want to watch them all. Especially since Hermes's kids are the troublemakers at Camp Half-Blood. But most of us demigods suspect that they only argue so they're not left out."

"Wow," Sadie said. "They really are crazy." She was never one to mince words. Unfortunately, she had said it as there was a pause in the arguments. And they had all heard her. Zeus's face started to turn red again. Thunder rumbled ominously. All the demigods instantly became worried that Sadie would become a little pile of Kane ash.

"Crazy? Do you think we're crazy, Sadie Kane?" Zeus asked. Sadie had become the center of attention, not that it fazed her.

"She didn't mean it, sir," Carter said, trying to soothe Zeus's temper. But where Poseidon, Hera, and Athena had failed, there was no chance of Carter succeeding.

"I didn't ask you, boy," Zeus spat.

"Well," Sadie said, her temper rising at the treatment of the Egyptians. After all, the Egyptian gods had been around much longer than Zeus had. Not to mention the fact that she was the daughter of Osiris, and the chosen host of Isis, even if she had given that particular duty up. And a descendant of two of the greatest Pharaohs. "Of course I did," she declared. The gods all started muttering amongst themselves at the insolence of the girl. "No wonder everyone's worried about you losing the war against Gaea," she went on. "You can't even keep peace between yourselves. You're all arguing over a bunch of little things that you can't really do anything about. And if there is something to be done about it you're too lazy to make the change. It's a losing battle. Even the rebel Egyptian gods behave better. And all the ones who have united to fight against Apophis put their differences aside, even if it's a problem that's a millennia years old. You have to realize that if everyone's fighting then there's no way you can win." By the time she had finished, all the gods had to admit that she had a point, and Carter and Zia had to admit that Sadie wasn't as hopeless as she seemed, too.

Now, just because the gods realized that Sadie had a point didn't mean that they had to like it. Which was especially true in Zeus's case.

"So, Miss Kane, what do you suggest we do?" he asked, laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask." Zeus's face paled as he realized that there was no way to escape. "I propose that the Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians unite. Us magicians and demigods have already proven that it can work. So, we can help you and vice versa. Also, if we unite, the Egyptians may be able to slow Gaea down, because we could get Geb on our side. I'm not sure how it would work, but maybe Geb could like cancel Gaea out or something. Then, since me, Carter, Zia, and Uncle Amos are the most powerful magicians, me, Carter, and Zia could go with you. Uncle Amos can't because he's the Head Lector, but he could encourage other magicians to help you guys. Then we help you defeat Gaea and the giants, and you'd help us defeat Apophis."

Carter and Zia were surprised by Sadie's plan. It was surprisingly well thought out. Not all of the kinks were out of it yet, but still, for Sadie it was a good plan.

"When did you come up with that?" Carter demanded of his sister.

"Last night. I couldn't fall asleep so I thought about what would happen now that demigods and magicians had met. Then I thought why we couldn't just help each other." All the gods and demigods looked surprised that she came up with a plan. Sadie hadn't exactly given off the (for lack of better word) aura of one who could come up with plans. She seemed more like the rush-in-get-what-she's-after-and-destroy-all-the-enemies-then-leave type of girl.

"Why would we want to unite with Egyptians?" Zeus asked Sadie.

"Can you really fight off 40 feet tall giants that were made to defeat each one of you so soon after the war with the Titans? And on top of that, what makes you think that all your kids are content again? If it was that easy for Kronos to manipulate them not even a year ago, why couldn't the giants also do it? No offense, but you're going to need all the help you can get."  
>Sadie's reasonable arguments blew everyone away. What no one knew was that Thoth was in her mind, telling her what to say. Osiris and Isis had both instructed-sorry-asked him to keep an eye on her and to save her if she did anything stupid. Like, calling the Greek gods crazy to their faces while on their territory, just for example. What Thoth hadn't realized was that Zeus was in no mood for a reasonable argument. As Zeus's face got redder and redder, Thoth was trying to get enough power together to save Sadie from being incinerated. Luckily for the young magician, Athena stepped in.<p>

"Father, the girl has a point. Her plan does have some flaw, but I believe that I could work them out into a very good battle plan." Athena spoke with a calming voice. Thalia and Jason both looked at their father and purposefully did puppy dog eyes, which Jason was able to pull off with his baby blues. Since Thalia had dark eyeliner on and a punk outfit, it looked pretty out of place on her. Meanwhile, Sadie was trying to contain Thoth, who was very angry over Athena's insult of his battle plan. Granted, he thought that it wasn't very good and he had been trying to make it sound like it came from a thirteen year old girl, but that was not the point.

"Oh, very well," Zeus said. As his body started to glow, he added, "And, you, Miss Kane, should learn to watch that tongue of yours." All the mortals present shielded their eyes, and Zeus disappeared, taking Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus and Demeter, and Aphrodite (who winked mischievously at Nico) with him. Artemis, Athena, Hera and Poseidon stayed behind.

Hera murmured to Chiron, "This is working out much better than I had planned." Chiron nodded gravely. Then the goddess turned to Jason. "Now, my hero, you have acquired more responsibility on your shoulders, for you will be the leader, but I trust in you. Though your memory will not be granted back to you just yet, I assure you that it's for the best."

Finally, she turned to Sadie. "You are very brave, young Miss Kane. You resemble your mother." Hera held up a hand for silence as Sadie started to speak. "You will play a great part in the upcoming war. You will discover sad truths, and also have to make a hard decision. But in spite of all this, you will still prevail, my champion." Hera left in a glow of gold, leaving a speechless group of demigod and magicians.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hera left in a soft glow of gold, leaving a speechless group of demigods and magicians. _

Sadie turned to face Chrion, "What's she talking about? Sad truths? Hard decision? What does she mean?" Carter and Zia both joined her in questioning the centaur, worried about Sadie.

"She must know something about your future." Was the only answer Chiron could give.

"I am sorry that you must be subject to this future," the voice of a man who had seen man hardships and was tired of them came across the room, Poseidon.

Sadie whirled around, "What do you mean?"

"Your path is not completely unknown to the gods. And for what we know of it, I am sorry that such a burden has been placed upon you." Sadie spared a quick look for the remaining gods who looked at her sorrowfully, as if they were agreeing with the sea god's words.

"But," Poseidon continued. "I do thank you for your help in locating my son. Whenever you need help call, and you shall have the water's assistance." Before Sadie could even answer him, Poseidon had disappeared. After sharing a few more words with her head lieutenant, Artemis returned to Olympus. She did give Sadie a small smile before she left, which did nothing to boost the young magicians courage.

Athena was still talking to Annabeth and it didn't look like they would be done soon, so Nico offered to show the Gyptians around Camp. They eagerly accepted trying to take their minds off of Sadie's dilemma.

"This is considered the Big House. The infirmary, Mr. D's room, Chrion's room, the meeting room, and the kitchens are in here. The oracle used to live in the attic, but she moved to a cave. It's pretty cool."

"What's the oracle?" Sadie asked.

"The oracle is a spirit who is favored by Apollo and usually resides in a young woman's body," a new voice said behind the group. They turned around to see none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "The oracle is also me."

"Really," Sadie said. "So is it like hosting a god."

Rachel, who had been told about the Egyptians deities by Chiron when Sadie showed up, shook her head. "No. The oracle isn't so much a person or god as much as a presence. If that makes any sense. I can tell that the spirit's in me, but I can't contact it or talk to it. When it needs to communicate, it takes over my body and I have no remembrance of what happens during that time."

"Creepy," Carter muttered. Rachel laughed.

"You get used to it. I'm pretty luck actually. For a while, the spirit wasn't able to leave it's old host so it had to stay in her body for over seventy years."

"Now, that's creepy," Zia said. Nico and Rachel agreed with her.

"Sadie," Rachel's voice was serious now. "Could I talk to you?" Sadie, slightly confused by this request agreed. She assumed that it must be pretty important. The two of them walked to the cave where Rachel resided when she was at camp. When Sadie walked through the door, she stopped short.

In front of her was a picture of herself. The portrait captured the bright blue eyes, and upturned nose. Even the purple streak in her hair was there. "Where'd you get this?" Sadie demanded Rachel.

"I painted it," before Sadie could interrupt, Rachel continued. "Sometimes, I paint what I see in my visions. Unfortunately, they have a habit of coming true. This painting is just you because that's all I saw. For a while actually."

"Okay, that's stalkerish." Sadie mumbled.

"It know it may sound like that. But, believe me, it isn't. This also happened with Percy and some other people. I don't know why I saw you; all I know is that you're going to be important in this upcoming quest. I thought it might be fair to warn you about some stuff I know."

"Is that allowed? I mean, even the gods didn't tell me a whole lot."

"I'm the oracle, it comes with the territory. You're going to have to go to Greece after you get Percy. There's going to be seven heroes. We know that Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy are going to be five. Percy will probably pick two from the Roman camp. Jason's the leader. Annabeth the brains. Piper's the mediator when the two camps meet, and she's in charge of slowing Gaea down, with her charmspeak and stuff. Leo is important, none of us are really sure why at this point. And last night, I found out that Percy's going to be the 'glue'. You know, the Romans trust him, the Greeks trust him, so he's going to have to be the one probably with the most on his shoulders. I don't know what the other two are."

Sadie nodded, following along as best she could.

"You and the others on the ship will be important, it's just that I don't think you're going to have as much responsibility. I still don't know where you come in though. I have a feeling that it's probably going to be just as hard as the others. Maybe even harder, because what I have been getting when I see you is that you're always alone. Whatever you do, Sadie Kane, it's going to be by yourself."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. I just wanted to say that I gave up fanfiction for lent so don't expect any updates from me until Easter. If I do update it will be on Sundays, but I don't think I will. Just wanted to let you all know, that I'm not gone of the face of the earth or dead.


End file.
